La louve et le vampire
by PinkyScott
Summary: Edward rencontre une fille...qui se révèle être bien plus que tout ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidement sauf Cholé.
1. Chapter 1

POV Edward

Cela me faisait tout drôle de me trouver là. A la cafétéria du lycée de Forks avec mes frères et soeurs. Bella à quelques tables devant moi. Me fixant toutes les cinq secondes. Seulement elle ne m'inspirait plus rien. Après l'avoir remercié de m'avoir sauvé en Italie, je lui avais expliqué que malheureusement je je ne pouvais plus être avec elle. Et je ne le voulais plus. J'avais été terriblement attiré par son sang depuis que je l'avais rencontré et j'avais cru que de surcroît je l'étais par elle aussi. Mais j'avais tort. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir mis en danger à de nombreuses reprises et comme me l'avait dit Aro, à Volterra c'était stupide et inconscient de l'avoir abandonner après l'avoir intégrer dans mon monde. J'avais fait la promesse à Aro qu'elle serait changée en vampire, elle en avait donc conclu que j'allais moi même la transformer et rester avec elle toute l'éternité. Alice m'avait cependant fait part d'une de ses visions. Elle n'avait pas voulu me la révéler en entier mais si on en croyait ses talents de médium, j'allais rencontrer ma compagne d'ici peu et il ne s'agissait absolument pas de Bella. Alice m'avait confié que cette dîte compagne était à ma recherche mais elle n'avait pas voulu me montrer à quoi elle ressemblait ni si elle était humaine ou vampire. Elle tenait à me faire la "surprise". Celà me laissait perplexe. Tous mes frères et soeurs ainsi que mes parents avaient trouvés leurs âmes soeurs, leurs compagnons sauf moi. Je m'étais fourvoyé en pensant que Bella la remplacerait. En ce qui concernait Bella, elle avait été furieuse d'apprendre que 1. Je n'allais pas ressortir avec elle 2. je n'allais sans doute pas me charger de sa transformation 3. Elle n'était plus la bienvenue chez moi. Notre rupture l'avait énormément transformée : elle était devenue amère, méchante et égoïste. Dans ma famille, tous pensaient que si elle me voulait c'était uniquement pour devenir un vampire. Je l'avais pensé également quand j'avais appris qu'elle avait couché avec Jacob pendant mon absence et qu'aujourd'hui elle sortait avec lui plus pour se consoler que par réel amour. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de vouloir se venger de moi et d'aller vers un autre (ça ne me faisait même pas mal) mais je savais que Jacob était très amoureux d'elle et il ignorait que sa chère Bella avait le projet de devenir vampire autrement dit son ennemi naturel. Ce qui me soulageait c'est qu'il n'était pas imprégné de Bella et que de surcroît il pourrait sans doute l'oublier si elle le blessait en rencontrant son imprégnée.

Enfin bref nous étions donc tous assis à la cafétéria et ce jour ressemblait étrangement à celui où j'avais rencontré Bella à part qu'il faisait un soleil radieux (un évènement à Forks donc ^^) .

_Edward ! Elle arrive !, _m'indiqua Alice excitée comme une puce d'un coup. Je ne comprenais pas bien où elle voulait en venir ? Qui allait arriver ? Et pourquoi elle s'adressait à moi par pensée ? Que ne voulait-elle pas que les autres sachent ?

Et soudain je compris. Je compris tout. Pas seulement les réponses à mes précédentes questions mais à toutes celles que je me posais depuis que Carlisle m'avait transformé. Ma vie, mon existence même prenait un sens. Et c'était grâce à _elle_. Cette jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans la cafétéria avec un Ipod dans les oreilles et un plateau surchargé.

Bon sang pourquoi Alice ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'elle était aussi…MAGNIFIQUE ?

Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Bella (elle était belle niark ^^ j'suis méchante…). Elle avait les cheveux mi-longs blonds comme les blés et des yeux bleus océans immenses. Elle n'était pas très grande et sa peau était rosée à différents endroits. Elle semblait si…heureuse. Vivante. Je pouvais entendre qu'elle écoutait une chanson d'Elton John qui la mettait visiblement de bonne humeur. Mais ce que je n'entendais pas ses pensées. Mais c'était différent de Bella car je sentais qu'il y avait juste une barrière qui m'empêchait d'accéder à son esprit mais c'était seulement parce qu'elle chantait la musique dans sa tête.

Elle s'approchait de la table de Bella qui ne la calculai même pas _(elle ne sait pas ce qui est beau ^^ ok j'arrête)_

- Heu salut, elle lui demanda timidement, je connais personne ici je suis nouvelle est ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? Elle rougissait.

Bella lui fit un vague geste de main. Ma jolie blonde fit une légère moue de déception à peine perceptible. Mais aux yeux de…son compagnon c'était différent…Attendez ! Compagnon ?

- Alice…est ce que c'est… ?

Ma sœur s'esclaffa.

- Je n'en était pas sure à 100% mais au vu de ta réaction il n'y a plus aucun doute.

Elle se tourna vers nos frères et sœurs qui nous dévisageaient curieusement.

- Alerte ! Edward a enfin une compagne. Et cette fois c'est la bonne !

Je tournai ma tête vers la jolie blonde qui me dévisageait. Elle croisa mon regard et je vis ses mains se crisper sur la table. Je vis son corps tout entier se tendre vers moi puis elle tenta de ressaisir et secoua sa tête et je pensais qu'elle avait réglé son problème intérieur mais lorsqu'elle releva les yeux je vis que son « problème » était loin d'être réglé. Mais cela m'arrangeait. Parce ce petit ange venait de s'imprégner sur moi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous les messages d'encouragements, ca fait vraiment plaisir. Voici la suite**

POV externe

Deux filles étaient filles étaient assises à une table à la cafétéria du lycée de Forks. Inutile de préciser qu'elles étaient _diamétralement _opposées. De par la taille de leur plateau pour commencer : la première brune, pâle avec un air de déprimée sur le visage avait en tout et pour tout une feuille de salade et une pomme sur son plateau comme si la nourriture humaine n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa voisine blonde, les yeux pétillants et un air joyeux et innocent collé sur son visage. Elle, avait un plateau surchargé comme si elle faisait des provisions pour l'hiver et mangeait avec appétit la nourriture qui il faut le reconnaître n'avait rien _d'appétissant_. Cette jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine. Elle avait les yeux rivés droits devant elle comme si elle cherchait à percer un trou dans la chaise qui lui faisait façe. La blonde décida d'engager la conversation.

- Je m'appelle Chloé Morgan, je viens d'arriver à Forks…

- Tu l'as déjà dit…grinça Bella.

- Oui c'est vrai. Je suis un peu stressée, c'est la première fois que je déménage. Je viens d'Italie.

- Oh vraiment ?

La blonde décida de ne pas prêter attention à l'ironie de la brune, et ne se laissa pas abattre. Elle n'était pas associable mais elle se forçait à bavarder avec cette fille alors que tout son corps lui disait de recommencer à observer le vampire aux cheveux cuivre.

- Oui, je vivais dans une ville appelée Volterra avec eux avant qu'ils emménagent ici. Ils sont de nationalité américaine.

La jolie blonde eut soudain toute l'attention de la brune.

- Volterra ? Tu es née là bas ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

Bella scruta la jeune fille comme si celle-ci s'amusait à lui faire une blague. Cette fille venait de la ville qui était « responsable » du tournant décisif qu'avait pris sa vie. Elle se dit finalement que c'était surement une coïncidence et elle laissa tomber et retourna à son occupation initiale : observer son ancien petit ami d'un air furieux et aigri. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs les yeux fixés à leur table. Bella, trop heureuse qu'il daigne enfin la regarder, s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sourire ravageur quand elle remarqua qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa voisine. Qui observait également le vampire. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Bella eut une vision d'horreur : ils se fixaient tous les deux avec un sourire magnifique sur leurs visages comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Bella n'avait jamais vu sourire Edward au lycée sauf quand il était avec elle et encore ! Et Chloé avait les joues roses.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu le fixes comme ça ? demanda la brune sur un ton colérique.

Chloé rosit encore plus et détourna à contre cœur les yeux de son imprégné.

- Oh et bien…ca paraît évident non ? Tu connais beaucoup de garçons aussi magnifiques ?

Bella voyait bien que l'attraction de la jeune fille avait pour le vampire était tout autre…

- Cherche pas, t'as aucune chance avec lui. Il ne s'intéressera jamais à toi.

Argument qui donnait matière à réflexion parce le vampire n'avait pas quitté Chloé des yeux…mais son sourire avait disparu dès que Bella avait interrompu le contact visuel qu'il y avait entre lui et la belle blonde. Chloé de son côté était profondément irrité par le comportement de la jeune Swan. Comment osait-elle affirmer que _son imprégné_ ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle en savait ? De quoi se mêlait-elle ? La jeune italienne avait perdu son sourire.

- Comment tu le sais ? C'est ton copain ?

Bella se mit à rougir furieusement.

- Tout à fait. Et aucune fille de ce bahut ne l'intéresse à part moi.

C'est à ce moment là que le jeune Cullen se présenta devant les deux jeunes filles, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Il tendit sa main à Cholé qui le fixait sans comprendre.

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je serais _extrèmement_ heureux de te faire visiter le lycée.

Chloé, écarlate, attrapa la main du vampire et ils sortirent de la cafétéria en laissant une Bella furieuse et un clan des Cullen hilares ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos adorables reviews, ça me donne envie de continuer. J Merci du fond du cœur. Et désolée si mes chapitres sont trop courts mais j'essaie de ne pas aller trop vite pour faire durer le suspens ^^**

Edward et Chloé se trouvaient dans un couloir du lycée. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se préoccupaient de la sonnerie qui avait annoncé la reprise des cours 5 minutes plus tôt. Qu'est ce que représente les cours, le lycée, tout le reste quand on vient de trouver la personne qui nous étaient destinés depuis le début ? Ils n'avaient pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le self mais se tenaient toujours la main. Chloé était assez mal à l'aise même si au fond de son cœur un vide avait disparu. Elle se sentait physiquement bien simplement en tenant la main de ce vampire. Elle avait a présent tout le loisir de l'observer. Il avait des traits magnifiques. Ses yeux semblaient avoir été noyés dans du miel tant ils étaient dorés et ses cheveux ne semblaient avoir été conçus que pour que quelqu'un les caresse. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Pourtant elle était loin d'être timide mais elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec les humains durant sa vie, ses parents lui apprenant tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sans avoir besoin de fréquenter…des humains. Pourtant les Volturis lui avaient accordés cette possibilité de côtoyer les humains à condition qu'elle ne révèle à personne ce qu'elle était en réalité. Et maintenant qu'elle avait l'occasion de rencontrer des humains, de se fondre dans leur masse, voilà qu'elle tombait sur une ville qui logeait une famille de vampires et qui en plus contenait son imprégné. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Par où commencer ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire : _Hey salut je suis ton ennemie naturelle, mais je me suis imprégné de toi autrement dit je ne peux pas passer 1 heure sans te voir ET sans avoir l'impression qu'on me broie le cœur_ !

- Tu peux peut-être enlever la partie : ennemie naturelle. De toute évidence nous ne pouvons pas nous considérer comme tels à présent.

Il avait dit ça sans la regarder. Comment avait-il… ?

- Mais comment tu… ?

- Et je peux sans doute t'épargner de souffrir plus de raison.

- Mais…plus que de raison ? C'est-à-dire ?

_Bon sang Chloé ce mec arrive à lire tes pensées et tu te préoccupes de ta souffrance ? _

La jeune fille essaya de reprendre des esprits, tâche pas très aisée quand un Apollon vous regarder fixement ET lit dans vos pensées.

- J'ai à peu près un milliard de questions à te poser…

- Et moi cinq milliards. Mais je préférerais ne pas être entendu par de oreilles indiscrètes. Accepterais-tu de venir dîner chez moi ce soir ?

_Est-ce qu'il m'a vraiment demandé ce que je pense qu'il ma demandé ? Doucement, Chloé ce n'est pas un lycéen normal qui t'invite mais un vampire qui vit dans une famille de vampires ! Bon alors tu relèves la tête, oui voilà comme ça, tu lui fais un joli petit sourire, oui parfait il a l'air d'apprécier quand tu lui souris comme ça puisqu'il a l'air de…ronronner ? Enfin bon tu lui souris et tu lui dit NON MERCI JAMAIS DE LA VIE !_

- Euh...bien sur. Je passerais à 19 heures

_Bon maintenant que tu as fait l'erreur de ta vie, tu vas aller en cours et faire disparaître ce Dieu Grec de ton champ de vision ! _

Chloé se mit à courir pour sortir de ce couloir mais Edward l'interpella.

- Oh et Chloé ? Si ça peut te rassurer… moi aussi j'aurais l'impression qu'on me broie le cœur durant toute l'après-midi.

La jeune fille accéléra le rythme pour ne pas écouter son cœur, son instinct et la bête en elle qui lui criait d'aller embrasser ce vampire qui lui appartenait.

**C&E&C&E&C&E&C&E&C&E&C**

POV Chloé

Je rentrais chez moi dans la Ferrari bleue que mes parents m'avaient offerte à mon arrivée à Forks. Larry et Kate, mes parents adoptifs, étaient entrain de se disputer pour décider quel serait le menu pour ce soir. Autant mes vrais parents me manquaient beaucoup, autant j'adorais Larry et Kate. Ils venaient d'ouvrir une concession de voiture de sport à l'entrée de la ville. Même s'ils ne me comprenaient pas vraiment, ils étaient gentils et veillaient à ce que je ne manque de rien depuis notre arrivée ici.

- Bonsoir !

- Oh Chloé ma chérie, dit ma mère en venant m'embrasser, on ne t'avait pas entendue rentrer. Comment s'est passée ta première journée ?

- Il faut que je vous parle…

Ils attendent que j'ai posé mes affaires et mes fesses sur le canapé avant de me demander :

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as eu des problèmes avec les humains ?

- Ce n'est pas ça enfaite je…pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'une famille de vampires habitait ici ? Je les ai croisé au lycée.

Ils se regardèrent avec un air un peu fautif sur le visage puis mon père prit la parole :

- Nous ne voulions pas te le cacher ma chérie mais nous ne l'avons appris qu'hier soir. On voulait te le dire mais on ne voulait pas te perturber alors que tu venais juste d'arriver. Nous ne savions pas que certains d'entre eux allaient au lycée et quand Aro nous a prévenus, il nous a dit qu'ils ne te nuiraient pas. Est-ce que tu te sens mal à l'aise en leur présence ? On peut toujours aller leur expliquer la situation enfin _ta_ situation…

- Non c'est bon, ils ne me posent pas vraiment de problèmes mais…un d'eux m'a invité chez eux pour discuter ce soir et j'ai accepté.

- Ma puce ne te mets pas mal à l'aise exprès ! s'écria ma mère avec un air paniqué. Tu n'es pas obligée de les fréquenter, personne ne s'en formalisera…

- Ca va je vous dis, il n'y a aucun souci c'est juste que j'aurais préférée ne pas être prise au dépourvu. Ils n'ont pas l'air antipathiques je devrais donc m'en sortir, je voulais juste votre permission pour ce soir et vous dire de ne pas vous prendre la tête pour le dîner. Je sais à quelle point vous aimer commander chinois ^^

Je les laissais là et filai dans ma chambre à l'étage. J'avais beau stresser comme une dingue pour de dîner je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en pensant aux deux aspects positifs qu'impliquait ce dîner avec les vampires : j'allais pouvoir mettre plus tôt que prévu mon pull bleu marine Gucci (oui_ je sais tout le monde s'en fiche mais pas moi !)_ et j'allais enfin revoir mon imprégné…

La soirée s'annonçait donc…épique.


	4. Chapter 4

La soirée s'annonçait donc…_**épique.**_

Merci le shérif Swan ! Je n'aurais jamais trouvé cette fichue baraque sans un plan détaillé. Oh j'aurais sans doute pu pister l'odeur de mon imprégné mais bon je préférais utiliser les méthodes…traditionnelles. Bon le mot baraque n'était pas vraiment adéquate. Parce que cette maison était vraiment…waouh ! Bon après l'Italie, j'aurais pu être blasée avec les belles maisons mais non…ça me faisait toujours autant d'effet autrement dit…beaucoup d'intimidation. J'essayais de ne pas prêter attention au vampire assis sous le porche qui s'était mis à m'observer, moi essayant de manœuvrer avec ma Ferrari pour me garer. Il était massif avec une touffe de cheveux sur le crâne. Il me faisait penser à un gros nounours géant. Je l'avais vu au self aujourd'hui, à table avec mon imprégné _(faudrait vraiment que je lui trouve un surnom plus mignon^^). _Il se dirigea à vitesse vampire vers moi lorsque je mis un pied à terre.

- Au moins _toi_, tu as du goût pour les voitures…

Je souris à sa remarque sans laisser voir que j'étais pétrifiée.

- Chloé c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Emmett Cullen. Je suis le frère d'Edward. Il est entrain de se faire tout beau pour sa petite blonde.

Il me tendit la main.

- Je ne veux pas te sembler grossière mais si je te serre la main, tu risques de ne plus la revoir.

Au lieu de se rebiffer, il s'esclaffa.

- Je doute que tu sois aussi forte jeune créature.

- Tu ne devrais pas sous estimer la force physique de ma compagne, Emmett.

Edward nous avait rejoints. Emmett avait raison. Il s'était fait extrêmement _séduisant _pour cette soirée. Mais il n'y avait pas une grande transformation à faire pour rendre cet Apollon séduisant. Euh…wait wait ! Sa compagne ? Il m'avait appelé sa compagne ! Il me fit un sourire en coin.

- Oui je t'ai appelé comme ça parce que c'est exactement ce que tu es ma chère Chloé.

Il prit ma main pour y déposer un baiser délicat.

- Viens je vais te présenter au reste de ma famille, chérie. Laissons Emmett fantasmer sur ta jolie voiture.

La villa était (si c'était possible) encore plus belle à l'intérieur. Le salon avait une ouverture sur la cuisine d'où sortaient un homme et une femme qui devaient être leurs « parents ». Une fusée aux cheveux noirs descendit à toute vitesse des escaliers et s'apprêtais à me prendre dans les bras.

- NON !, je m'écriais en reculant pour atteindre le mur le plus proche.

Ils me regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds. Seul Edward avait gardé sa main dans la mienne et me la caressait avec son pouce délicatement. Il réussit à me faire oublier mon état de panique. Il avait un effet magique sur moi…Je leur devais cependant une explication. Les pauvres, je ne voulais pas qu'ils croient que je les rejetais.

- Le…choc thermique entre un vampire et une…personne de mon espèce peut être très violent.

Ils baissèrent tous leurs regards sur ma main et celle d'Edward entrelacées.

- Euh oui…euh avec Edward c'est hum…différent.

- Heureusement ! s'exclama Emmett qui était rentré par la porte de derrière. Vous imaginez leur accouplement si leurs corps ne se supportent pas ? Une horreur ! ^^

Je rougis furieusement en pensant à Edward et moi entrain de…oh mon dieu stop ! Il me souriait toujours mais je sentais qu'il était tendu.

- Quoi qu'il en soit je suis ravie de vous rencontrer tous. C'est agréable de côtoyer des vampires aux yeux dorés.

- Pardon ? Tu as cotoyé d'autres vampires dans le passé ?

Edward avait perdu son sourire. Il semblait effaré et je me rendais compte de la gaffe que j'avais faite.

- Euh…c'est de la cuisine italienne que je sens ?

** C&E&C&E&C&E&C&E&C&E&C**

Nous avions terminé le dîner (que j'avais littéralement engloutie : trop bon ces ravioles au fromage) et je sentais que le moment des questions allait arriver. Carlisle me regardait avec appréhension : je savais qu'il avait certainement beaucoup d'interrogations. Comme eux tous.

- Allez-y Carlisle.

Edward qui était à côté de moi me serra par la taille pour me rassurer. C'est dingue. Il me connaissait depuis moins de vingt quatre heures et il savait déjà quand j'étais stressée alors que je ne laissais rien paraître.

- Lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert aides beaucoup ma belle, me susurra t-il à l'oreille.

Là ma gêne se vit sur mes joues. Je souris à Carlisle, pour l'inviter à poser les questions qu'ils se posaient sans doute tout bas.

- Qui est tu exactement ?

La question me fit sourire. Les gens de mon âge répondent à cette question en une page, moi :

- Je m'appelle Chloé Morgan. Morgana, en Italien. Je suis née à Volterra que vous devez sans doute connaître si vous avez voyagé.

Ce que je venais de leur dire, c'était la partie la plus simple. La compliquée arrivait :

- A l'âge de 15 ans- j'en ai 18- mon corps a muté. A la suite d'une dispute avec mes parents, je me suis transformé… en louve. Mon corps et mon esprit se sont habitués à ce côté de moi qui avait surgit à 15 ans après mais qui était en moi depuis ma naissance.

- Tes parents ? Ils sont humains ?

- Ils sont morts.

Je sentis Edward se raidir à cette phrase. Il devait sans doute le savoir déjà mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait à haute voix. Une douleur passa en moi lorsque je repensai à eux. Il était encore difficile pour moi de parler d'eux. Je sentis le corps de Jasper, le frère d'Edward qui semblait toujours anxieux, se plier légèrement. Il m'avait expliqué en quoi consistait son don et je me demandais s'il avait ressenti ma tristesse. Edward hocha la tête à ma question silencieuse.

- Racontes-nous, Chloé, s'il te plaît.

- Mes parents, Alessandro et Elena, faisaient parti de la même meute. Quand ils ont muté, ils se sont imprégnés presque aussitôt. L'ennui…c'est qu'il ne faisait pas seulement parti du même clan. Ils avaient également le même sang. Ils étaient frères et sœurs.

J'ignorais les quelques visages choqués (pas celui d'Edward heureusement !) et continuai :

- Leurs frères, leur meute ne cautionnait pas ce genre d'amour, alors qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes vécus l'imprégnation. Si on comptait mes parents, ils étaient cinq. Mes parents se fichaient de l'avis des autres, ils ne pouvaient pas renier le lien qui les unissait et ils ont été bannis de la meute. Leur Alpha les a rejeté le reste de la meute aussi. Ils m'ont conçus dans les bois avant de rejoindre la ville la plus proche…Volterra. Ils ont rencontré Aro et ses frères lors d'une chasse. Le roi a accepté de les aider, de les héberger, de les protéger eux et leur enfant à venir.

- En échange de quoi ?

- Leur loyauté. Ils devaient simplement garder le château et empêcher les humains de s'approcher trop près du château. Ils protégeaient les vampires des humains et les humains des vampires. Je suis née là bas, j'ai grandi au château et j'ai eu une enfance douce et agréable. Mais mes parents lors d'une chasse, il y'a trois mois, ont été attaqué et tué par leur ancienne meute qui les avait retrouvé. J'étais folle de chagrin et Aro s'est vengé des loups en les tuant. Il avait promis à mes parents de me protéger. Ils l'avaient même désigné comme mon parrain. Alors pour m'épargner de tout danger, il m'a envoyé ici en Amérique. Il m'a dit que j'y rencontrerais des personnes qui sauraient me protéger. J'ai accepté car l'Italie était devenue trop triste à mes yeux. Il m'a assigné de deux humains qui travaillent pour lui et qui doivent se faire passer pour mes parents adoptifs.

- As-tu un lien avec les Quileutes ?

- Les quoi ?

- Enfin Carlisle c'est évident ! s'écria Rosalie exaspérée. Regardes sa peau elle est blanche et rosée, alors que celle des chiens est plus foncée !

- Quoi ? Il existe des loups ici, à Forks ?

- Ils habitent la réserve près de l'océan, à la Push. m'expliqua Edward en m'attirant contre lui. Il m'incita à poser ma tête sur son épaule et je me laissai faire. Les regards des six autres vampires m'importait peu. J'avais besoin d'être en contact avec mon imprégné. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur et mon corps l'avaient cherché inconsciemment durant toutes ces années. Et maintenant que je l'avais trouvé, j'avais l'impression que me séparer de lui ressemblerait à l'enfer sur terre.

- Je ressens la même chose, _jolie fleur._

Il me parlait comme si on se connaissaient depuis toujours, nous nous étions rencontré seulement ce matin bon sang ! Encore une fois je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à l'entente de sa voix, qui me susurrait des paroles dont il n'avait aucune idée des conséquences que cela pouvait engendrer.

- Peut-être que je cherche à _provoquer_ ces conséquences, trésor.

- Bon sang vous allez vous calmer oui ? s'écria Emmett sur un ton mi exaspéré-mi provocateur. Je n'ai aucun don d'empathie ou de télépathe pourtant je sens la tension sexuelle qui émane de vous et c'est assez dérangeant ! Si vous voulez vous _sauter_ dessus comme les bêtes que vous êtes allez-y mais montez au moins dans une chambre, _par _pitié !

- J'ai plutôt l'intention de te défier à la course ET au bras de fer, grizzly alors si j'étais toi je ravalerais mes réflexions salaces et je me préparerais à une grosse raclée.

- Oh…on me défit ? Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire _ma petite._

- Toi encore moins, _mon grand._

La soirée fut très agréable. Après avoir raconté mon histoire pas très gaie j'avais grand besoin de me défouler et même si une partie de jambes en l'air avec mon imprégné comme l'avait suggéré Emmett aurait été particulièrement agréable, j'arrivais à me satisfaire en laminant ce cher Emmett au bras de fer. Il gagna à la course (normal quand on fait des bonds de vingt mètres, si je m'étais transformé il en aurait bavé l'ours !), sa revanche le mit de bonne humeur. Je posais à mon tour des questions à la famille, voulant savoir le maximum sur eux et surtout sur Edward. Celui-ci ne me lâcha pas de la soirée, et quand vint l'heure de nous quitter, il fit une moue qui montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie de me laisser partir.

- Edward ne fait pas cette tête, nous nous reverrons demain.

- Ca paraît beaucoup trop loin !

- Tu ne peux pas être attaché à moi en si peu de temps, c'est impossible. On se connaît à peine…

- Je sais. Mais j'ai bien l'intention d'apprendre à te connaître par cœur, jolie fleur. Et de manière purement traditionnelle. Demain je vais te harceler de questions.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça…compagnon.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et après avoir sondé ses yeux pour connaître son opinion sur ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Aussitôt nos corps furent en émoi et il fourragea ma chevelure d'une main tandis que l'autre vint accrocher ma taille. Nos langues entrèrent rapidement dans un ballet sensuel et terriblement excitant. Oui j'étais faite pour cet homme. Mon corps avait besoin de lui, tout autant que mon cœur. Je nous laissais cependant nous reprendre (moi ma respiration, lui son contrôle légendaire). Il semblait tout aussi ému que moi par ce baiser.

- Tu ne me facilites pas les choses, jolie oiseau. Mais il parait que la passion doit être entretenue. Alors à demain.

Je lui souris et essaya de ne pas sauter de joie jusqu'à ma voiture. Mais difficile de contenir sa joie quand on vient d'embrasser…son imprégné.


	5. Chapter 5

POV externe :

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le matin suivant, la première que Chloé vit était le magnifique visage d'Edward Cullen juste au dessus du sien. Elle pensait être encore dans son rêve mais lorsque le vampire passa sa main sur le doux visage de la jeune fille, elle sut qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité : son imprégné était dans son lit. Là tout de suite, maintenant !

- Humm, gémit-elle, je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on attendrait le lendemain matin avant de se voir ?

- C'est exact, il mio angelo. C'est pourquoi j'ai franchi ta fenêtre à minuit pile.

- Et…tu m'as observé pendant…six heures ?

- Tu es tellement belle quand tu dors ma Chloé…

Pour cacher ses rougeurs, Chloé enfouit sa tête dans le cou du vampire. Elle n'était pas habituée à tant de compliments. A Volterra, elle n'avait pas énormément d'amis mâles. Les vampires étaient tous polis avec elle mais aucun ne s'était risqué à la côtoyer. Seules Jane et Gianna lui parlaient de temps en temps là bas mais elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir fréquenter des personnes un peu plus…comme elle. Elle entoura le cou de vampire de ses bras, câline comme une chatte.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai aussi bien dormi. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose cependant qui me tracasse un peu.

- De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle, amore ?

Les jeunes amoureux s'asseyaient en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, gardant cependant leurs mains entrelacées.

- Je croyais que lire en moi t'aidais…

- Je préfère que tu me parles de tes craintes de vive voix mon cœur.

- Bien alors voilà : je vais être directe. Quel est ton lien avec Bella Swan ? Elle m'a dit hier qu'elle était ta copine et elle semble connaître ta famille, j'ai du mal à saisir ce que…

- Ne t'en fais pas, amore. Bella Swan a un petit copain qui s'appelle Jacob Black. Elle a appris par lui ce que nous étions ma famille et moi. Elle est…une amie de la famille en quelque sorte.

- Mais comment ce Jacob Black… ?

- C'est un loup. Il appartient à la meute de la réserve dont on a parlé hier.

- Vraiment ? Elle sort avec un loup ? Waouh ! Mais attends c'est son imprégné ou… ?

- Non Jacob n'est pas imprégné d'elle. C'est un sujet qui les préoccupe assez je crois car il l'aime vraiment et leur rupture sera sans doute difficile à vivre pour lui.

- Et pour elle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas accès à ses pensées.

- OK. Bon et bien je vais aller prendre une douche. On se retrouve au lycée ?

- C'est ça moques toi moi, ma louve…Je vais t'attendre ici bien sagement en fantasmant sur toi…dans une douche…

La jolie blonde s'éclipsa de la chambre avant de mourir de combustion spontanée…Bon sang elle était dingue de vampire !

**C&E&C&E&C&E&C&E&C&E&C**

POV Edward :

Bon sang j'étais dingue de cette louve. Elle était arrivé hier et…c'est comme si elle avait toujours été là. Comme une évidence. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre quel sens avait ma vie avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle venait de partir se laver, me laissant l'esprit plein de fantasmes peu orthodoxes quand j'entendis sa porte d'entrée sonner en bas. Je pouvais déjà sentir l'odeur de son visiteur à des kilomètres mais je me permettais d'espérer que je me trompe. Cependant lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je dus me rendre à l'évidence :

- Bella… Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

Oui Bella Swan était bien là plantée sur le perron, un air ahuri sur le visage. Et furieux. Et vicieux. Elle passa devant de moi pour rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Alice m'a dit où tu te trouvais.

_Ca m'apprendra à lui faire confiance à celle-là_… Alice adorait se mêler de mes histoires.

- Ca ne répond pas à la question ! Il est six heures du matin et tu viens de t'introduire chez une fille de ton lycée !

- Tout comme toi d'ailleurs. Il faut qu'on parle !

- On pourrait très bien le faire ailleurs. Et mon cas est différent Bella. Ce n'est pas le lieu approprié pour discuter.

- Ben voyons !

Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre de ma compagne. Elle scrute la chambre attentivement.

- Où est-elle ?

- Sous la douche. Bella sors d'ici !

- Pas avant que tu ais répondu à mes questions. Qui est cette fille ? Pourquoi tu l'as suivi hier ? Pourquoi es tu chez elle ce matin ? Quand comptes-tu me transformer ? Je ne comprends plus rien Edward…

- Pour commencer, elle s'appelle Chloé. Elle est italienne et c'est une louve. Comme Jacob. Je l'ai suivi hier parce que c'est comme ça. Un lien m'unit à elle. L'imprégnation. Jacob t'en a déjà parlé il me semble. Je suis ici ce matin car j'ai passé la nuit avec elle. Ne prends cet air choqué Bella je l'ai fait bon nombre de fois avec toi…Et nous avons passé un accord : ta transformation. Je n'ai jamais promis que je _te _transformerais moi-même.

- Je suis ta tua cantante Edward ! Je t'ai sauvé en Italie, je suis amoureuse de toi et il a été convenu que nous passerions l'éternité ensemble et toi tu chamboules tout à cause d'une traînée qui…

- LA FERME !

POV externe :

- LA FERME !

Deux voix s'étaient élevées pour répondre à Bella. Celle d'Edward bien sur, qui était furieux que cette grue insulte sa compagne. Sa compagne qui était d'ailleurs plantée là une serviette entourant son corps de rêve. Le vampire tenta d'ignorer qui grandissait à mesure qu'il observait le corps ruisselant et peu vêtue de la jeune louve. Elle venait de sortir de la salle de bains et son corps tremblait de rage. Elle avait un regard qui en disait long sur le sort qu'elle réservait à cette humaine.

- Rien qu'une _amie_ de la famille hein ?

- Chloé ? Chérie qu'est ce que… Qu'as-tu entendu ?

- ASSEZ POUR TE DEMANDER DE PARTIR A TOI ET CETTE GARCE ! Sortez de chez moi tous les deux.

- Chloé calme toi je vais t'expliquer.

- La ferme ! Si tu ajoutes quoi que ce soit toi et elle allez finir encastrés contre un mur ! Dégagez. Et toi l'humaine introduis encore UNE fois chez moi sans invitation et je te fais bouffer tes cheveux !

Bella sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste, trop effrayée par les tremblements et les rugissements de Chloé. Elle avait déjà vu des loups se transformer sous l'effet de la rage et elle savait que cela était particulièrement dangereux. Edward allait s'excuser à nouveau mais il lut dans les pensées de la jeune italienne qu'elle serait capable du pire si elle ne se calmait. Cela lui déchirait le cœur, mais le jeune homme préféra sortir de la maison à vitesse vampirique non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard triste à la maisonnette.

**POV Edward. J'avais blessé Chloé. Je l'avais vu dans ses yeux. C'était bien plus que de la jalousie ou de la colère. Je lui avais menti sur mon passé alors qu'elle m'avait tout avoué la veille. Elle m'aimait certes, mais elle n'avait pas confiance en moi. Et si elle l'avait eu un jour, je venais quand bien même de perdre cette confiance. Et cela me faisait me sentir atrocement mal. **

POV Chloé :

J'étais furieuse. Furieuse. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. J'avais passé la journée à éviter Edward. Il m'avait menti. Délibérément. Il était sorti avec une humaine ! Enfin qu'elle soit humaine ce n'est pas le problème (même si dans ma tête je l'associe plus à un horrible moustique qu'autre chose…), le problème c'est qu'il a entretenu une relation amoureuse (rien que d'imaginer ce mot et leur noms dans la même phrase me rende malade) avec elle ! Il a promis de la transformer ! Traduction : il envisageait un futur avec elle. Un futur avec deux vampires se tenant la main et courant à vitesse vampirique dans la forêt de Forks. Imaginer mon imprégné avec une autre…m'avait fait l'effet d'une main me broyait le cœur. Lui et elle…Pendant quelques heures il n'y avait eu que lui et moi. Mais les autres revenaient soudains sur scène. Et je détestais cette autre.

Nous étions donc le jour suivant de ma dispute avec Edward. Il avait eu la décence de ne pas s'introduire chez moi cette nuit. _Au moins il n'était pas suicidaire._ Savoir qu'il s'était introduit de la même façon chez elle, pendant presque un an… J'avais envie d'exploser rien que d'y penser. Je ne m'étais pas transformé depuis très longtemps. Depuis le décès de mes parents. Il m'était beaucoup facile de me sentir moins triste en pensant à eux lorsque j'étais sous humaine, mes émotions sous cette forme étant alors moins intenses. Pourtant j'en ressentais souvent l'envie, depuis que j'étais arrivé à Forks.

Je sortais du lycée, la tête trop pleine de pensées peu sympathiques à l'égard de Bella Swan lorsque mon œil fut attiré par la seule présente sur le parking. Je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie et pourtant je savais exactement _qui_ il était : Jacob Black. Il avait la même silhouette que mon défunt père : grand et baraqué. Il avait un air assez anxieux sur le visage. Il était sans doute venue chercher princesse Swan. Je me rappelais ce qu'Edward m'avait dit. C'était un loup. Il fallait au moins que je me présente à lui. Je m'avançais donc d'un pas décidé vers lui, un sourire un peu forcé sur les lèvres. Il était adossé à sa moto et me regardait un sourcil relevé.

- Je peux t'aider Blondie ?

- Je m'appelle Chloé Morgan. Je viens d'arriver à Forks. Tu es Jacob Black n'est ce pas ? De la Push ?

Il me regardait ahuri.

- Co…tu es une amie de Bella ?

_Non ça, ça ne risque pas…_

- Non, les Cullen m'ont parlé de toi. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. Je n'espérais pas rencontrer des loups en arrivant ici.

- Des…des loups ?!

- Quoi vous vous transformez pas en loups toi et tes frères ? Vous êtes quoi alors comme modificateurs ? Des chimpanzés ?

- Mais comment tu sais que… ?

- Les Cullen je te dis. Et j'en suis une aussi, alors tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Je ne te crois pas Blondie, me lança t-il. Si tu étais réellement une louve tu ne fréquenterais même pas les Cullen.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous croyez à ces légendes stupides qui affirment que les loups et les vampires ne peuvent pas cohabiter ensemble ! Enfin c'est ridicule hormis l'odeur et la proximité corporelle, nos deux espèces sont parfaitement fréquentables. J'ai été élevé avec des vampires !

- Pardon ?!

- Mes parents étaient des loups qui assurait la protection de la garde royale vampirique. Un d'entre eux, Marcus, me donnait des cours pour s'assurer de mon éducation intellectuelle et j'avais des amis vampires. C'est la vérité.

- D'où viens-tu ? Où es ta meute ?

- Je viens d'Italie. Et je n'ai pas de meute. Je suis née de deux parents loups. C'était eux ma meute.

- C_'était_ ?

- Ils…ils sont morts, grimaçais-je.

- Oh…désolé. Vraiment. J'ai moi-même perdu ma mère quand j étais jeune. Je sais ce que ça fait. C'est horrible. Vraiment.

Nous continuions donc à discuter. Il était vraiment sympa et arrivas même à me faire rire aux éclats. Je lui racontais ma vie en Italie et lui me parlait de sa meute. Pendant un quart d'heure je pus oublier Bella Swan, les Cullen et même Edward. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

POV externe :

Edward sortait du lycée en même temps que Bella. Celle-ci le collait plus que de raison depuis qu'ils s'étaient fait chassé de chez Chloé. Dans la tête de la jeune humaine, cette fichue louve n'était qu'une tache sur son chemin vers sa transformation. Elle avait du mal à saisir l'intérêt qu'Edward avait pour lui mais elle était sûre que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Edward n'avait jamais aimé personne à part elle, Bella. Il n'aimait qu'elle. Pourtant le jeune homme semblait immensément triste depuis que la louve l'avait envoyé sur les roses. Mais dans la tête de Bella, Edward Cullen n'était pas capable de sentiments humains à part envers elle. Alors le regard triste de l'Adonis…Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Elle sortait du lycée à la suite d'Edward lorsqu'elle vit une vision qui pétrifia. Jacob. Il était venu la chercher, elle avait reçu un SMS une heure plus tôt. Mais il n'était pas entrain de l'attendre sagement ! Il était entrain de discuter avec cette trainée italienne. Elle était assise sur le siège de sa moto et riait avec lui de manière très décontracté. Jacob aussi avait l'air de s'amuser. Toute personne normale aurait considéré leur attitude comme purement amicale mais pas Bella. Ni Edward. Celui-ci s'était figé à la vue des deux loups. Il sentait une lame lui lacérer le cœur. Tout un scénario se dessina dans la tête du jeune homme. Soudain il tomba à genoux au sol en criant de douleur. Tout le monde était déjà parti, ne restait plus que les deux couples dans le parking. Chloé tourna automatiquement la tête en entendant son imprégné crier. Tout ce qui faisait souffrir son imprégné la faisait souffrir elle aussi. Quand elle le vit à genoux elle se précipita vers lui s'agenouilla face à lui. Il semblait souffrir le martyr et Chloé ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment le guérir.

- Edward ? Edward mon amour qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Calmes toi…

- Non…, gémit le vampire en se tenant la tête comme s'il souffrait d'un anévrysme. Pitié pas ça…Tout mais pas ça…

- Qu'est ce que tu as Edward ? Pourquoi souffres-tu ?

- Chloé…, soupira le vampire malheureux.

- Oui mon ange ?

- Ne me fais pas ça s'il te plait… Pas encore…Je ne pourrais pas…

- Ne pas te faire quoi ?

- Quelque soit ta…colère contre moi…s'il te plaît ne me fais pas souffrir de la sorte ne partant avec _lui_. Pas toi. Je sais que…je le mérite. Je mérite de souffrir comme je t'ai fait du mal mais s'il te plait ne me fais pas la même chose qu'_elle_.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait Edward ?

- Elle est partie avec lui quand je l'ai quitté.

- Et…ça t'as fait souffrir ?

- Non…Mais si toi tu le fais…je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Parce que je t'aime.

- Mais pourquoi j'irais avec lui Edward ? C'est toi mon imprégné !

- Parce que c'est un loup…comme toi. Et que moi je ne suis pas digne de toi.

- Edward regardes moi !

Le vampire plongea ses iris dorés dans celles azur de sa compagne.

- Edward. Je t'aime. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que je pourrais mourir pour toi. Que tu pourrais tout aussi bien me faire souffrir toute ma vie, que je t'aimerais toujours et serais prête à tout renier, tout abandonner pour toi. J'étais furieuse que tu m'ais menti c'est vrai mais jamais je dis bien jamais je n'aurais pu ou voulu aller voir ailleurs dans le seul but de te faire souffrir. Bon sang tu ne vois pas le lien qui nous unit, Edward ? Tu ne le sens pas ?

- Si…

- Crois tu qu'il puisse se défaire à cause d'une simple dispute ?

- No…non.

- Viens là.

La jeune italienne prit le vampire dans ses bras. Il avait arrêté de souffrir et de se tenir la tête mais la blondinette savait qu'il avait été chamboulé de la voir avec Jacob. Il n'avait jamais souffert autant dans sa non-vie même lorsqu'il avait besoin de sang. Chloé était choquée que son vampire ai pu envisager qu'elle aille se réfugier dans les bras de ce loup. Certes elle l'appréciait et avait trouvé un nouvel ami qui lui ressemble mais jamais _au grand jamais_ elle n'aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'amical avec lui. Elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son imprégné.

- Chut… Calmes-toi chéri. Je t'aime. Il n'y a que toi. Il n'y aura jamais que toi, mon amour. N'en doutes pas, il mio angelo.

Edward se sentait à présent apaisé dans les bras de sa louve. Elle le berçait tendrement et lui murmurait son amour pour qu'il se calme. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi aimé. Il entendait les pensées de sa douce et effectivement il n'y avait pas de failles dans son amour. Elle l'aimait d'un amour immense et inconditionnel. Et c'était tellement, tellement réciproque.

Jacob observai le jeune couple enlacé à terre. Alors c'était ça l'imprégnation…Il avait observé Chloé, elle venait de lui parler d'Edward. Le jeune loup était soulagé que le suceur de sang se soit trouvé une compagne. Il pourrait ainsi avoir Bella tout seul. Mais en parlant de Bella… Il ne pouvait plus continuer ! Il avait de réels sentiments pour la jeune fille mais Jacob savait que le jour où il rencontrerait son imprégné, il lui serait impossible de rester avec la fille du shérif. En parlant d'elle, la jeune fille se dirigeait vers lui, furieuse. Après avoir observé le jeune couple qui respirait l'amour et la passion par tous leurs pores, la jeune femme devenait folle de jalousie. C'en était trop. Elle sortait, elle la voyait riant aux éclats avec SON Jacob, et après elle se précipitait vers SON Edward pour le prendre dans ses bras. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle cette fichue Italienne ?

- Bella ma chérie il faut qu'on…

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec cette trainée ?

- Chloé ? C'est une louve…

- Je le sais et alors !

- Comment ça et alors ? Elle est comme moi, elle vient d'arriver c'est normal que je lui parle. D'ailleurs tu aurais pu me dire qu'une créature surnaturelle était arrivée à Forks. Pourquoi elle t'insulte, elle t'a fait quoi ?

- Elle s'incruste dans ma vie. Elle flirte avec Edward…

- C'est son imprégné, normal qu'elle soit avec lui !

- Et sans compter qu'elle vient de te draguer ouvertement sous mes yeux !

- Nous étions seulement entrain de parler, de rigoler comme deux amis. Mais toi le mot même amitié tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Bella !

- Bien sur que si !

- Non ! Un ami ne couche pas avec toi pour se consoler ou pour rendre jaloux un ex. Un ami ne reste pas avec toi par procuration. Un ami n'aspire pas à devenir ton ennemi naturel juste parce que sa vie ne lui plait pas !

- C'est cette garce qui te l'a dit !

- Arrêtes de l'insulter !

- Pourquoi tu la défends ? Toi aussi t'es tombé sous son charme d'un coup ?

- Tu es jalouse ?

- Je suis ta petite amie !

- Non. Tu ne l'es plus à partir de cette seconde. J'en ai marre de toi Bella. Marre de toi, de ton égoïsme, de ta lâcheté. Et aussi parce qu'un jour ou l'autre je trouverais moi aussi mon imprégné et ce jour là j'oublierais tous les sentiments qui m'ont un jour relié à toi. Et je jour là je préfèrerais qu'on ne soit plus ensemble.

- Mais ce jour là…ce sera dans longtemps Jacob…

- Et ta transformation ce sera dans longtemps dis moi ?

Bella ne put répliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle se contenta de rougir furieusement. Son avenir semblait lui filer entre les doigts : Edward ne voulait plus la transformer, il était tombé sous le charme de cette blonde, Jacob était ami avec cette blondasse et il la plaquait. Elle se retrouvait seule. Elle avait tenté de se rapprocher des Cullen ces derniers jours mais plus aucun d'eux ne faisait attention à elle depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec Edward. Elle se retrouvait seule. Plus personne ne voulait d'elle. En regardant Jacob s'éloigner, elle se demanda si elle pourrait retourner à cette vie fade, sans aucune magie, qui était la sienne avant. Non. C'était impossible ! Elle voulait devenir vampire. Il fallait qu'Edward la transforme. Peu importe si le bonheur d'Edward, elle ne se préoccupait que de SON bonheur à elle. Elle allait devenir vampire. Et elle savait parfaitement comment obtenir ce qu'elle voulait à savoir : sa transformation, Edward et bien sur la mort de cette blondasse.

* * *

Merci pour les messages d'encouragements. voilà le nouveau chapitre hésitez pas à le commenter.


End file.
